Victorious One-Shots
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: A series of different one shots. Many scenes. Rated M, smut. All different pairings and I take suggestions. Please leave reviews on my writing, always looking to improve. It's an old show, but I decided to do it anyway. Does anyone even look at this topic anymore?
1. After School(Tandre)

They got their assignment from Sikowitz and decided to meet after school at Tori's house. It was the last period of the day, Tori was at her locker getting her things ready for the weekend because she has a free period.

"Hey Tori!" Andre exclaimed. "Wanna leave early?" he asked. Tori agreed and they walked out of the school, to Andre's car.

"This assignment is going to be weird. What if doing all this ruins our friendships?" Tori worried.

"I don't think it'll be that big of deal, after this weekend we'll forget about it all." Andre responded. Tori simply nodded, and they sat in silence for the rest of the time. Andre parked the car in Tori's driveway. "Plus, we kissed and nothing has changed between us." Andre said.

Tori looked over at him, they stared at each other for a long time, until Tori leaned towards him and kissed him. Andre kissed back immediately, Tori unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed to the drivers side, positioning herself on top of Andre. They continued to make out, Andre laid his seat back and pulled off Tori's shirt. Tori grinded on top of him, making Andre growl and bit her lip. Somehow Andre quickly unbuttoned Tori's bra and threw it in the passenger seat.

He moved his attention away from Tori's mouth and stared at her beautiful breasts in awe. He's seen bigger, but something about her small breasts made him happy and horny. He wrapped both hands around her breasts and rubbed and massaged them. Tori moaned when he started to play with her breasts back and forth. He kissed her nipples, bit her nipples and entire boob and sucked.

"Oh! Andre, are you trying to get milk?" Tori moaned. Andre chuckled against her collarbone, sending vibrations across her entire body, she shivered. Tori pulled off Andre's shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

"I want you." Andre spoke. Tori nodded and slipped off her pants and underwear with the help of Andre. She pulled his pants down. "I have to be wet first." Andre informed. Tori knew what he was talking about. Tori turned around and put her ass in Andre's face. Tori pulled his pants off and out popped a huge dick. Tori's eyes widened.

"Have you ever done this before?" Andre asked. Tori shook her head and then put her mouth around his dick. She moved her tongue around, and sucked it but she didn't really know what to do. "No, no. Move your head back and forth." Andre instructed, he grabbed the back of her head and moved it for her. Tori got the hang of it. "I'm going to cum!" Andre yelled. Tori began to stop, not knowing what to do exactly. "No keep going." Andre said quickly. Tori did so, and soon Andre filled her mouth with his juices. To Tori, it tasted amazing. The best thing she had ever tasted, and she wanted more. Tori turned around and faced Andre, they began to kiss again and Andre put his dick into Tori's tight pussy.

Tori screamed in pain. "This hurts!" she complained.

"Just wait. It won't hurt soon, I promise." Andre responded and kissed her softly, to relax her. He softly thrust himself in and out of her, before he could see that it no longer hurt her. Then he went faster, Tori now couldn't stop moaning. And Andre did too.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Tori yelled. "I'm gonna…" Andre, knowing what she meant, went harder and soon Tori's juices covered Andre's dick, and his went into her pussy. Tori and Andre were both breathing heavily, and they started at each other. Andre kissed her again. "That was, umm, amazing." Tori blushed slightly. Andre kept giving her small kisses all over her face and upper body and Tori smiled and blushed at every kiss. "We should probably get inside before the rest of them get here."

Andre and Tori both got dressed and exited the car. Tori's legs were still weak from the amazing fuck she just got. Tori immediately got a cup of water, and something to eat. That was exhausting. Andre was in love with Tori's body. He walked up behind her in the kitchen, while she kept making the sandwich and wrapped his arms around her body, squeezing the two of them together. He went to town on her neck and Tori simply let him. The doorbell rang and the two of them quickly pulled apart. Tori walked to the door and opened it to see her four other friends at the door.


	2. It Will Be Okay(Jori, Bade)

**Warning, rape is involved. It's not super extreme, somewhat happy ending. **

Beck and Jade were simply hanging in Beck's trailer. Beck was watching the movie that was playing but Jade was thinking about Beck and what he had said.

He's been wanting sex, ever since they've started dating but she doesn't want to go that far. He's gotten very mad at her for wanting to wait, and he tries to push her sometimes. But she figured that now, he's gotten the hint. We started to make-out halfway through the movie, he pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

"Beck, no." Jade said to him. He didn't listen, he forced her hands above her head and held them there. Jade squirmed under his body.

"Stop moving." Beck demanded. Beck grabbed rope and tied Jade's hands to the head of his bed. His hands needed to focus elsewhere.

"No, Beck!" Jade yelled. Beck undressed her completely. Jade kept screaming, trying to get free but Beck kept throwing her around and hurting her body. Beck slapped her across the face. Jade stopped screaming, and let the tears come down her face.

"Stop fucking screaming." Beck demanded. "You're the one who made me wait." Beck said. Beck slapped Jade's boobs, and made them red, then he shoved his dick into Jade's mouth. She was gagging, and couldn't breath. She tried to resist but it was getting even harder. Beck then shoved his dick into Jade's ass, giving her hard anal making Jade cry in pain and scream but Beck hurt her even more. Beck moved on to just slapping Jade's ass, it was numb to her after a while. Beck ripped her panties off of her body. He immediately shoved his huge dick into Jade's pussy, and he abused her until he decided he was done.

Jade was crying when he finished but paralyzed.

"Good girl." Beck said. He walked away to the bathroom and got in the shower. Jade forced herself to stand up, she gathered her things and walked out of the trailer. She ran as fast as she could, crying and fleeing. The closest house, that she knew was Tori's. She rang the doorbell, and Tori came to the door.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori asked.

"Are your parents and Trina home?" Jade questioned.

"No, Trina's at her boyfriends for the weekend and my parents are on a business trip." Tori responded. "What happened?" Tori asked as Jade walked in.

"He, he, he raped me." Jade stuttered.

"What?" Tori questioned softly.

"I was at Beck's. I want to wait to have sex, he didn't and then he just raped me." Jade mumbled. Jade started sobbing, Tori hugged her trying to be as gentle with her as possible.

"We should call the police." Tori suggested. Jade shook her head, objecting. "But, Jade."

"I can't Tori." Jade whispered.

"At least tell your parents." Tori said. Jade shook her head.

"Only you will know, no one else." Jade said, she took a shaky breath. "Can I stay with you this weekend?" Jade asked quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course." Tori said.

"I'm going to shower." Jade said and walked up the stairs like she wasn't bothered. But Tori could tell she was about to break down, it just hasn't really hit her yet.

She knew she should call someone, an adult but she also wanted to help Jade and calling the police wouldn't help her. Her phone started ringing and saw it was Beck. She took a shaky breath and answered it.

"Hey Beck." She said normally.

"Have you heard from Jade?" he asked.

"Um, nope. Last time I talked to her was in school Thursday. Why?" Tori said normally.

"She's not picking up her phone and we were supposed to hang out." Beck responded.

"I can call you if I hear from her but she doesn't really like me." Tori said. They said their goodbyes and Tori put her phone down on the couch. Tori sighed and walked upstairs, the shower was running. Tori got clothes for Jade to wear out and waited for her. But after a few minutes, Tori began to worry about her. She walked into the bathroom.

"Jade?" Tori called. There was no response. Tori moved the shower curtain and saw Jade in the shower, naked. Her knees were up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She wasn't moving. Tori sighed and got on her knees, she figured Jade got in the shower and immediately went into this position. She grabbed the washcloth, wet it and put some bar soap on it. She washed Jade's body for her, looking at all the marks across her body. Red marks and bruises that began to form.

Tori let the water wash the soap off of Jade's body, and wasn't going to bother with Jade's hair. She turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jade's naked body. Tori had to basically carry Jade to her bed, and dressed Jade in pajamas.

"Jade, please." Tori whispered, her voice breaking for her. Jade was still crying and broken. Tori took a deep breath and stood up. "You can sleep in here, I'll sleep in Trina's room." Tori said.

"Please don't leave me alone." Jade said hoarsely. Tori stopped in her tracks. She changed her own clothes and got into the bed next to Jade, she kept her distance. Jade woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare about what had just happened. Tori woke up with her. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade and hugged her. Jade accepted and cuddled Tori.

"Are you okay?" Tori whispered.

"With you, always." Jade whispered. Tori blushed. Jade began to relax in Tori's arms. "I've had a huge crush on you since I met you." Jade informed. Tori blushed even harder. "And I know you have too." Jade added. Tori smiled and kissed Jade's forehead. Jade looked up at Tori, they stared at each other and Jade kissed Tori.

"No, you just…" Tori objected to her.

"Vega, I don't care. I'm in love with you." Jade responded. Tori blushed and kissed Jade very softly.

"I think I'm in love with you too. But we can't, you have a boyfriend." Tori said.

"Who just raped me!" Jade exclaimed sitting up. Tori immediately felt bad, and sank into the bed.

"He harmed you. He left marks on your body, he forced you to have sex with him when you didn't want too." Tori said. "Of course, I want to be with you. I have wanted that for months. But you're going to be going through some stuff."

"I need you to be there with me, Tori. No one loves me, you do. I thought Beck loved me and my parents are a wreck." Jade cried. Tori hugged her and they sat like that for a long time.

"It will be okay Jade." Tori whispered. "I'll protect you." she added.

**It was hard for me to write this, what did you think?**


	3. Sisterly Love Part 1

**Contains lesbian incest**

It was the end of the family's Wednesday night dinner. Tori and Trina had offered to clean up after dinner so her parents could relax. They soon were in their own world, focusing on each other and the movie they had put on. To go faster, Trina decided to hand Tori the plates, bowls and cups to put away. Trina handed Tori a plate, and Tori went to put it away.

Trina ran her hand up Tori's dress and right to her panties.

"What are you doing?" Tori whispered to her. Trina kept moving her hands up, she moved her fingers back and forth over Tori's pussy. Tori bit her lip, and kept quiet. She was getting wet.

Tori moved away from Trina and went to the table to grab the last of the plates and put them in the sink. They continued to unload and load the dishwasher. Tori was still wet from thinking about what Trina just did. Trina got on her knees and she went back to Tori's pussy, but this time instead she lifted Tori's skirt up her body and pulled down her panties.

"Oh my god! Stop!" Tori exclaimed.

"Everything okay, in there?" Tori's mom questioned.

"Yeah, I just splashed Tori with water and she's being dramatic." Trina responded.

"Okay." she responded and the two went back to their movie. Trina kissed up Tori's thigh. She began to tease. Trina kissed each of the outer lips of Tori's pussy, she licked, nibbled and loved every inch of her outer pussy except for Tori's throbbing clit. Tori had to be quiet, her parents were a few feet away but it was hard. Tori wanted Trina to consume her pussy but she wouldn't. Trina inserted her tongue into Tori's hole, Tori let out a hard breath. Trina pulled her tongue out and finally Trina devoured Tori's pussy. Tori mindlessly reached for the faucet, so she could at least make some kind of noise.

Trina sucked on Tori's clit and soon Tori's juices filled Trina's mouth and Tori let out a moan as her juices filled Trina, who then licked the rest of the juices that were lingering. Trina gave Tori's hairy pussy mound one last sloppy kiss, and then stood up. Trina turned off the faucet, closed the dishwasher and started it, before saying goodnight to her parents and walking up the stairs. Tori's panties were nowhere in sight, she figured Trina must have taken them. Tori pulled her skirt down, closed the cupboard and said goodnight to her parents.


	4. Tell Me That You Love Me(Tandre, cont)

_**This is a continuation of the After School**__**story **_

That night when they first had sex, Andre and Tori glanced at each other at different times. Andre was the last to leave, and he gave Tori a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the door. That night Tori was laying in bed, scrolling through her phone when a message from Andre came through.

I _can't stop thinking about earlier_

Me _either_

_I love staring at your boobs, I can't get them out of my mind._

Tori shuddered. She impulsively sat up turned on her bedside light, pulled off her shirt and snapped a photo of her boobs. She sent it.

_These?_

_Fuck_

_Will you give me a ride tomorrow?_

He didn't respond for a while. Tori thought about the photo she had sent him, and then smirked.

_Jerking off?_

_Yes, I want you badly. And of course, I'll give you a ride._

_I'm gonna sleep._

_Goodnight, gorgeous_

_Goodnight, sexy_

Tori turned off her phone, and went to sleep. The next morning, Tori got ready for school and Andre texted her that he was here. Tori went down the stairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad. See you at dinner." Tori said.

"Actually honey, we're leaving on a business trip later today. We won't be back until Sunday." her mother told her.

"Oh, okay." Tori said. "See you later then." Tori walked out of the door and got into Andre's car. "Morning."

Andre immediately kissed Tori, and they began to have a small makeout session in the car. Trina knocked on the window and the two pulled apart.

"My car won't start, give me a ride." Trina demanded. Andre and Tori both sighed as Trina got in the car. "Finally, you two are together. " Trina sighed. "I've literally can see the sexual tension in the air with you two since you met." Trina added.

"Shut up Trina." Tori said. Andre reached over the console and grabbed Tori's hand, driving with the other one. They arrived at the school.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Trina said and got out of the car.

"This was supposed to be our chance to talk." Andre said to her.

"I know, Trina likes to ruin things." Tori responded.

"Let's skip school." Andre suggested.

"What? No." Tori objected.

"Come on, we can talk and hang out." Andre pushed. Tori sighed. She thought about their schedule for the day, some classes but it was freshman performance day.

"Okay." Tori agreed. Andre smiled and quickly pulled away from the school. "Where to?" Tori asked

"Breakfast." Andre responded. They drove in silence until Andre parked in the parking lot of a diner. They walked in the diner, and sat down.

"Morning, what can I you to drink?" the waitress asked.

"I'll take a coffee." Andre said and looked to Tori.

"Hot tea with honey." Tori said. The waitress nodded and then walked away. "How do we talk about this?" Tori asked him.

"What do you want?" Andre asked.

"You." Tori responded, blushing slightly. "I did have a little crush on you." Tori responded. Andre's hand slipped onto Tori's thigh over her jeans, he rubbed her inner thigh with his thumb. Tori smiled back at him. The waitress brought their drinks and Andre moved his hand, Tori frowned slightly at the loss of his touch. She poured honey in her tea and took a sip.

"Just so you know, this is officially a date." Andre whispered to her.

"We already know each other very well, we don't need a date." Tori responded.

"Dates aren't all about getting to know each other." Andre retorted. Tori smiled at him.

"Alright, are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked. They both ordered and went back to staring at each other.

"I want to fuck you again." Andre said. Tori turned red and Andre chuckled at her. Soon their food came, they ate, they admired each other, they talked about school mostly and then they left. "Are your parents home?" Andre asked.

Tori glanced at the time and shook her head. Andre drove to Tori's house, and they got out of the car walking inside. Tori kissed Andre as soon as they walked through the door. Tori dropped her school bag by the door as Andre picked her up, she slipped off her shoes. Tori's legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck, his hands supported her by placing them on her ass.

Andre walked them up the stairs after he took his shoes off, and to Tori's room while they continued to makeout. Andre struggled to open Tori's door at first, but he finally got it. He walked to the bed, but before he got there he tripped over something at the end of Tori's bed, making them fall onto the bed. Tori pulled away laughing.

"You should clean your room." Andre mumbled looking around, there were things just laying around everywhere.

"Nah." Tori responded still laughing slightly, she pulled Andre's head closer to hers and kissed him again. Andre climbed on top of Tori and slipped his hand under her shirt then pulled it off of her. Tori took Andre's shirt off and rubbed her hand over his abs. Andre kissed Tori softly, as he pulled off her pants. Andre began to kiss every inch of Tori's body. Tori kept her legs wrapped around Andre, until he got to her panties. Andre looked up at Tori and grabbed the panties with his teeth, he dragged them off of her and onto the floor.

Andre kissed up each of Tori's legs and stopped at her thighs. Andre spread her legs apart, opening up her pussy and he licked every inch of her outer pussy. Tori moaned at the sensation, and moaned even louder when Andre sucked on her clit. Tori's legs wrapped around Andre's neck, trapping him between her legs and Andre lifted Tori up slightly.

Tori couldn't contain herself, Andre was very good at this and she felt fantastic. "I'm going to come." Tori moaned, and she soon did. This time, she filled Andre's mouth with her plentiful juices and let out a few little jerks. Andre went back to Tori's mouth and kissed her, so she could taste herself. Right now, Andre was in charge but Tori wanted to change that.

She flipped the two of them over, and took control. Tori, kissed Andre's chest and unbuckled his pants. She pulled them and his boxers down at the same time, and immediately his dick popped out. Tori had previous experience, because of yesterday but she did some research of her own and immediately started giving him head.

Tori's mouth and tongue sort of did things that she didn't even know she could do. Andre was in heaven, he had sex before, he had a blowjob before but it was nothing like this. Just yesterday, she didn't know what she was doing and now she was a master at it. Andre moaned, and soon came. He released a load into Tori's mouth, she swallowed it immediately and licked the length of his dick. Tori went back to Andre's face and kissed him with all she had. Andre flipped them back over softly, and slowly inserted himself into her.

Tori moaned in pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was different in this position, because they weren't in a car. He pulled himself in and out, hitting her G-spot with his beautiful dick every time.

"Oh fuck." Tori moaned, and kissed Andre again. Her nails dug into his back as they both came close to orgasm. Andre stopped just before they both were going to come, pulled out and switched positions. Andre got behind Tori, positioned himself and inserted himself back into her. Andre placed his hands on her boobs, and rubbed them. Tori let out a soft moan as she wrapped her hands around Andre's neck behind her. She turned her head and kissed him. Then they gathered hands on Tori's hip, until they both orgasmed. They were both breathing heavily as they began to relax against each other's bodies, Andre pulled out of her and all of a sudden Tori's missed his dick in her. Tori turned around in Andre's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed lightly, stared into each other's eyes, their hands still intertwined.

"You're beautiful." Andre whispered, kissed Tori's forehead. They laid there in a silence for a few minutes. Tori began humming a song that came to her mind. It was the tune to Tell Me That You Love Me, the song they did a while ago. "That song? Really? You're so cheesy." Andre chuckled into her neck.

"I can't help it." Tori smiled widely.

"Tell me that you love me." Andre said seriously. Tori looked at him, she smile coming off her face slightly. "Because I love you." Andre added. Tori paused before kissing him.

"I love you too." Tori responded. Andre kissed her again, and they went right back at it.


	5. Author's Note for Reoccurring Readers

**I'm leaving for vacation. I won't be writing smut stories while I'm gone. So that's about 2 weeks, I won't publish any stories. **


End file.
